Nicht wie im Film oder doch?
by hebestreit
Summary: Lily versucht vor James zum See zu flüchten. Aber ihre Flucht endet dort.


_**Nicht wie im Film... oder doch?**_

Er wird es bereuen, wird dafür büßen. Niemand erzählt ungestraft Lügen über Lily Evans.

Hier sitze ich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, allein. Eva, meine beste Freundin ist noch beim Quidditschtraining... mit diesem... hirnverbrannten Idioten...Potter.

Vor ein paar Minuten war ich noch umringt von einer Masse, die mir Fragen gestellt hat, Auskünfte wollte. Ich habe nichts gesagt. Am Anfang habe ich gesagt: „Ich war nie mit Potter zusammen, ich weiß nicht, was das soll. Ich bin auch nicht mit ihm ausgegangen oder so was." Aber das habe ich schnell aufgegeben, es hat mir ja doch niemand geglaubt. Die anderen sind inzwischen gegangen, aber ich spüre immer noch ihre Blicke. Immer wieder drehen sich die Anwesenden zu mir um, oder blicken über den Kamin. Scheinbar ratlos, manche sind aber auch fest überzeugt von der Meinung, dass ich schon immer verliebt in Potter war. Ich, die einzige, die ihn immer hat abblitzen lassen, die, die ihn angeschrien hat, die, die ihn verhext hat und nie auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort mit Potter geredet hat. Gerade DIE soll sich in ihn verliebt haben?

Erkennt ihr, dass das Schwachsinn ist? Vorhin hat jemand gemeint, ich könnte gut schauspielern. Vielleicht hätte ich stolz auf dieses Lob sein sollen. Vielleicht. Aber es war nicht passend. Nicht zu dem Zeitpunkt.

Kommen wir zum Kern meines Problems. Ach was, also Problem muss man das gar nicht erst bezeichnen. Es ist nichtig, aber störend.

Potter. Ne, das ist nicht mein Problem, eher das was er getan hat. Obwohl, ein Problem ist er auch.

Also, eben genannter, hat es gewagt. Er hat es gewagt, meinen Namen auf diese Liste zu setzen, die über dem Kamin hängt. Auf die Liste, auf der seine und Blacks Ex-Freundinnen sind. Oder Ex-Dates. Ich glaube, die Hälfte der Mädchen auf dieser Liste hat es nicht geschafft in den Rang einer Freundin hochzusteigen.

Einen Tag lang, einen Tag lang habe ich ihn nicht angeschrien. Einen einzigen Tag lang nicht. Ich habe mich sogar mit ihm unterhalten!!!

Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen. Potter übertreibt... oder es beliebt ihm zu scherzen. Allerdings ist das ein sehr humorloser Scherz. Und ein nerviger noch dazu.

Andere Mädchen sind stolz auf dieser Liste zu stehen, es zeigt, dass man hübsch genug war, damit die Herren von Hogwarts ein Auge auf dich geworfen haben, dir einen Blick geschenkt haben. Meist allerdings nur einen kurzen Blick.

Außerdem bin ich nicht wie alle anderen. Ich verabscheue Potter und Black. Vielleicht macht mich das einzigartig auf dieser Schule. Ganz bestimmt.

Selbst Eva hat nichts gegen diese Jungen... Wobei, da gibt es noch die Slytherins. Die lieben Potter und Black auch nicht gerade.

Hey, ich habe gerade eine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen mir Halbblut und der stärksten Gruppe von Reinblütern auf dieser Schule erkannt.

Potter hat den Bogen überspannt. In letzter Zeit bin ich sogar ruhig geblieben, wenn er mich um ein Date gebeten hat. Wobei, ‚gebeten' kann man die Aufforderung nicht gerade nennen. „Geh mit mir aus!" Aber hey, ich habe ihn bei diesen einfachen Worten noch nicht verhext. Erst wenn es weiterging und er meinte ich würde ihn insgeheim lieben, oder andere dumme Sprüche abgegeben hat, erst dann, habe ich mich dazu gezwungen gesehen ihm die Haare zu schneiden, oder seine Augen zu färben.

Auch diesmal werde ich ruhig bleiben. Vollkommen ruhig... und kalt. Ich werde meinem Namen Eisprinzessin gerecht werden, den er mir einmal gegeben hat. Er muss lernen Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich sehe nicht immer über sein Benehmen hinweg und helfe ihm dann doch in Zaubertränke. Nein, das ist vorbei. Potter wird niemals wieder, den Klang meiner süßen Stimme, Worte meinerseits, gegenüber ihm zu hören bekommen.

Da kommt er, mit nassem Umhang und Haaren, die wirr in alle Richtungen abstehen. Aber so ist das immer. Er kann nichts dafür, aber deswegen muss er nicht immer mit der Hand durch sie hindurchfahren. Er wagt es zu mir zu kommen.

„Geh mit mir aus!" Das übliche. Aber ich werde nicht antworten. Ich nicke in Richtung der Liste über dem Kamin. Hey Junge, angeblich bin ich schon mit dir ausgegangen, du solltest mich also nicht mehr ansprechen... hinterher deckt noch jemand dein Lüge auf. Das wäre ja wirklich schrecklich.

Er guckt auf die Liste und langsam breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ich verdrehe die Augen, was seinen Freund Black zum Kichern bringt. Oh Mann!

„Ach weiß du," fängt Potter wieder an, „manchmal gehe ich mit Mädchen auch zweimal aus."

Die andere Hälfte des Gemeinschaftsraumes, die uns noch nicht beobachtet hat, sieht sich nach uns um. Ich hasse es wenn man mich anstarrt wie ein Tier im Zoo, aber Potter geniest das. Normalerweise. Das ist vermutlich auch der Grund, warum er mich ständig um ein Date bittet, er sucht Aufmerksamkeit. Heute ist anscheinend kein normaler Tag, denn er blickt wütend auf die Meute um uns.

Aber das interessiert mich doch gar nicht! Ich stehe auf und wende ihm den Rücken zu. Mit normaler Geschwindigkeit gehe ich zum Fenster und stelle mich davor.

Die Ländereien von Hogwarts sind wunderschön, besonders geeignet zum vergessen von, in den Rücken stechenden Blicken. Man versinkt in diesem Anblick. Die Berge, die den Horizont markieren, der glitzernde See, die saftig grünen Wiesen, der dunkelgrüne Wald und Hagrids Hütte. Dies alles wirkt wie gemalt, aber es ist Realität. Das ist mein Leben und meine Zuflucht. Mein Versteck.

Dieser Anblick. Das ist meine Heimat.

Eigentlich sollte ich mich jedesmal freuen wenn wir Ferien haben und ich nach Hause kann. Aber das tue ich nicht. Zu Hause ist meine Schwester. Meine Schwester. Darf ich sie überhaupt noch so nennen? Sollte ich nicht eher sagen, die andere Tochter meiner Eltern. Ich hasse sie nicht.

Nein, sie hasst mich. Seit den sechs Jahren in denen ich nach Hogwarts gehe. Ich habe sie immer bewundert, ich habe sie geliebt und sie hat mich liebevoll ihre kleine Schwester genannt. Aber der Brief von Hogwarts hat alles verändert.

Sie war nicht eifersüchtig. Nein, aber sie mochte Hexen nicht. Sie hatte noch nie gerne Fantasiegeschichten gelesen, sie hatte sie verabscheut. Sich vor den merkwürdigen Wesen gefürchtet. Sie hat Angst vor mir. Angst vor dem wozu ich geworden bin.

Ich spüre einen sanften Druck auf meiner Schulter und sehe eine Hand auf ihr liegen. Die Hand holt mich zärtlich aus meinen Gedanken und ich genieße das Gefühl der Wärme. Dann sehe ich wem die Hand gehört.

Meine Augen treffen die Potters. Liebevoll sieht er mich an.

Ich wische die Hand von meiner Schulter, schlage ihm im vorbeigehen noch einmal hart mit der Faust gegen den Arm und flüchte. Ich weiß, ich benehme mich auch nicht anders als meine Schwester, ich verachte das wovor ich Angst habe. Aber was solls? Es kümmert mich nicht.

Wie von selbst tragen mich meine Füße hinaus. Hinaus auf die Ländereien. Zur Eiche, der alten Eiche, die einem immer Schatten spendet, die einem immer Ruhe und Geduld zurück gibt. Ich setze mich ins Gras und lehne mich an den starken Stamm der Eiche. Diese Eiche muss magisch sein, man spürt beinahe einen Pulsschlag der einem Kraft gibt durch ihre Adern rasen.

Sie gibt mir Kraft selbst Potters Anblick zu ertragen. Er kommt scheinbar desinteressiert auf mich zugeschlendert. Warum? Er hätte doch viel cooler dagestanden, wenn er oben geblieben wäre.

Kann er nicht sehen, zu was er mich macht? Macht es ihm Spass, mich als verschrecktes Reh darzustellen? Ich mag Rehe, wirklich, auch Hirsche, aber vor ihm bin ich nie geflüchtet. Ich habe immer alle anderen verscheucht.

Potter lässt sich neben mich ins Gras fallen. Ich rücke nicht zur Seite, ich werde nicht mehr weichen. Ich werde standhalten, egal was kommt.

„Wie geht's dir Eisprinzessin?"

Warum nennt er mich jetzt so? Aber ich werde ihn nicht fragen, ich werde schweigen.

„Hast du eigentlich wirklich keine Gefühle oder tust du nur so?"

Was will er von mir. Ich frage mich, was Gefühle sind. Ein Gefühl, was ist das? Ist es dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, das ich immer in seiner Gegenwart habe, oder ist das irgendeine Allergie. Ist es der Schmerz in der Magengegend, den ich immer verspüre, wenn meine Schwester mich nur kalt anguckt? Wenn das keine Gefühle sind, dann habe ich wirklich keine, denn das anderee, was ich manchmal spüre ist nicht so heftig. Wenn das Gefühle sind, dann habe ich welche, sogar für dich.

Aber was bedeutet das Kribbeln? Hass? Abneigung? Oder...? Nein, darüber will ich nicht nachdenken. Ich schweige weiterhin.

„Ich merk schon, du wirst mir nicht antworten. Aber ich kann dir ja die ganze Zeit weiterhin Fragen stellen. Wieso bist du so zu mir?"

Er erwartet doch wohl keine Antwort. Aber nein, das tut er nicht, hat er ja eben gesagt. Aber ich erfülle fast nie Erwartungen anderer.

„Sag mir, warum du so zu mir bist und vielleicht werde ich dir dann antworten. Was sollte das mit der Liste? Was soll die ständige Nachfrage nach einem Date? Was soll das Gespräch hier?" Ich erhebe mich. Ich weiß, ich verstoße jetzt gegen all die Grundsätze, die ich eben gefasst habe, aber das Gespräch ist mir zu dumm.

Ein letzter Blick in sein Gesicht, er sieht mich verdutzt, ja beinahe überrascht an, dann drehe ich mich um und gehe. Ich gehe. Wie immer. Warum kann ich nicht mal was anderes machen. Wegschwimmen, dableiben, ihm eine reinhauen? Wegrennen und weglaufen ist langweilig und öde.

„LILY!", ruft er hinter mir her, „Warte bitte!" Er hat mich etwas gebeten, das gibt ein rotes Kreuzchen im Kalender. Ich schaue auf die neben mir liegende glitzernde Fläche des Sees, während ich warte.

„Ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort," sagt er schnaufend. Ich hebe bloss die Augenbrauen.

„Ich liebe dich, darum das alles." Sein Gesicht läuft feuerrot an, und ich glaube mir ergeht es da nicht anders. Wieder dieses Kribbeln im Bauch. Irgendwie ist das romantisch... Wir stehen hier am Ufer des Sees und er macht mir eine Liebeserklärung.

„So, jetzt deine Antwort," so vermag er die Romantik zu durchbrechen. Einen Moment, weiß ich nicht was er von mir will, aber ich checke schnell. Also gut, er hat die Wahrheit gesagt, dann muss ich das wohl auch tun.

„Mir, der Eisprinzessin geht es gut. Ich habe Gefühle. Und ich liebe dich." Ich laufe noch röter an. Ich hasse Blut, es macht was es will. Drei einfache Fragen, drei simple Antworten und doch... Warum beugt er sich jetzt nicht zu mir hinab und küsst mich. Das wäre doch wie in Filmen... Aber wir befinden uns in der Realität. Nein, er küsst mich nicht – er schubst mich.

Ich rudere mit dem Armen und falle in den See. Und er springt hinterher, tut so, als würde er mich retten, nimmt mich in die Arme und küsst mich. Das ist nicht so wie in Filmen. Aber in Filmen werden die Menschen auch nicht vom Fenster aus beobachtet. Ok, beim Dreh wahrscheinlich schon, aber nicht in den fertigen Filmen.

Ach, das ist mir alles zu kompliziert.


End file.
